Girl's Night
by C-town Chica
Summary: What do the girls and guys talk about the night before a wedding? Complete
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any part of Dragonball Z or GT. 

  
  


NOTE: So I was reading though the newer issue of Cosmo and the Cosmo confessions were really good, so I decided to write a little story using a few of the tales in there. So I guess I don't own those either. Damn! I know Love's Pain isn't finished but this idea really hit me. I hope you like.

Pan:23 Marron: 25

Bra:23 Trunks:27

Goten:26 Uub:26

Okay so Trunks and Pan are married. They have been married for one year. Marron and Goten are married and they have been married for three years. Bra and Uub are engaged and they have been together for four years.

  
  


**Girl's Night**

  
  


The girls were all crowded in Pan's living room eating fruit and catching up on the latest gossip in their lives. It had been forever since they had some time to themselves, and Pan had missed her two best friends. Her and Trunks had finally married after three years of dating and she was living the life she had always wanted. But with the contentment of married life meant that she didn't get to see Bra and Marron as much as she use to, especially since they both had other things going on in their lives.

"Okay, so how did you get rid of Trunks tonight?" Marron asked Pan, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, he has barely left your side since ya'll got married. How did you rid of my darling big brother?" Bra chimed in.

"Oh that's easy. I told him that we were going to have a girl's night and unless he wanted his nails painted and have his hair done then he should go to Uub's or Uncle Goten's." Pan said eating the last of the strawberries. She laughed as she remembered the horrified look on her husband's face.

"I can't believe he was gullible enough to fall for that. Trunks has known you for 23 years and he really thinks that you would voluntarily paint your nails or play with your hair just for the hell of it?" Marron asked in shock.

"I know! I think he was just scared of what I would do to him if he stayed."

"Okay, okay enough about my big brother. Now lets get down to the dirt. It has been forever since we had time to really talk." Bra said getting comfortable on the couch.

"We will, but first what time are we suppose to be at the church tomorrow?" Pan asked Bra.

"Um, Mom said to be there no latter than 10:00 in the morning."

"Bra, I can't believe you are getting married tomorrow. Uub is going to be so stunned when he sees you walking sown the isle." Marron gushed as she got up to get another beer.

"Just like Goten was when ya'll got married."

"That's true. I've never seen my Uncle so speechless before, well except for when he saw the wedding cake at the reception." Pan giggled.

"Oh, don't remind me. I didn't think I would get a single piece of cake. And I really didn't think I would ever be able to get cake out of my wedding dress. I almost killed him." Marron groaned.

The girls continued talking until they were down to one six pack and no food. Pan had spent most the time trying to distract Bra and Marron from the topic that she knew they were dying to talk about. When her distraction tactics failed she groaned when she saw the evil glint in both Marron and Bra's eyes. "So Pan, what is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you since you and Trunks got married?" Marron asked sharing a devious look with Bra.

Pan turned bright red and wouldn't look at either Bra or Marron in the eye. "This is just between us! I mean it. The last thing I need is for anyone else to find out."

"Of course, girl! Now dish."

"Well about a month after we were married, Trunks and I were fooling around and it was getting pretty heavy. I was only in my panties and Trunks was down to his boxers when the damn phone rang. I tried to get him to ignore it but he said that it could be important. So he answered it. The idiot! Well it turns out that it was his office. Go figure. Anyway, he had to go in or lose some big merger they were working on. So here I am, more or less naked, wet and incredibly horny, and where is my brainless husband? On his way to his stupid office." Pan paused to get rid of her old anger at Trunks as Bra and Marron laughed at her obvious problem.

"Laugh now but it gets worse. I'm so damn horny that I decide to finish the job myself. Not realizing that the idiot I married didn't locked the door when he left. So one minute, I was lying fully naked and sprawled out on the couch enjoying myself, and the next thing I know, Bulma is standing over me looking shocked." Bra spit her beer out when Pan mentioned her mother's name.

"What is Dende's name did you do? Better question what did Mom do?"

"She, um, quickly asked me to give some papers to Trunks and walked quickly out the door. I still can't look her in the eye. I wanted to kill Trunks right then and there. Needless to say I yelled at him when he finally got home, but him being a typical guy was more upset that I finished without him. Guess who didn't get sex for a week."

"Wow Pan that is bad. No wonder Mom told Trunks that he should take a second honeymoon." Bra said getting a new beer for the three of them. "Okay Marron we heard about Pan's problem so now it's your turn."

"Do I have to?"

"Hell yeah! If I just had to tell about that then you have to tell something." Pan demanded.

"Fine but it is more embarrassing for Goten than me but here goes nothing. We were in a really nice restaurant for our three year anniversary. It was really nice and really cozy and after we had eaten I decided to give him a treat for doing something romantic for once. So I crawled under the table and started giving him head. At one point, I came up for air, but on my way back down, my head smacked the table."

At this point both Pan and Bra broke out in uncontrollable laughter as they pictured the scene that Marron had just described for them.

"Wait guys, like Pan's it gets worse. As soon as my head made contact, Goten's fork went flying up in the air, landing prong-side down on his package. I swear I have never heard him yell so loud before. Of course, I quickly climbed back into my seat, so that I could get him to shut up before the manager came over to investigate what had caused him to scream like a girl. Thank Dende for his Saiyan blood, because it would have been just great to explain at the hospital why he needed stitches and how he received his injury."

Both Pan and Bra fell out of their seats laughing at Goten's expense. "Poor Uncle Goten. No wonder he won't go out to fancy restaurant with us. That also explains the twitching he does whenever he sees a fork now." Pan said as she finally was able to get herself under control. "Alright Bra, your turn. Both Marron and I have shared our little secrets, now you have to go." 

"Alright, so you know how Grandpa has all those animals?"

"Yeah, what do they have to do with anything?" Marron asked confused.

"You will see. Well anyway, Uub and I said that we would watch Grandpa's black lab while he went to a conference, since Daddy threatened to blast it if it got in his way one more time. Anyway, you know how Uub has that open studio apartment? Well when we started feeling frisky, there was really no place for us to put the dog. So, I guess the dog got a little jealous, because while we were, well doing it, the dog jumped on top of Uub and started to lick his ass. I swear I have never seen that boy jump so high before in his life. Thanks to the licking, I didn't get any until Grandpa got back to pick his dog."

"Poor Uub! That explains why he won't go anywhere near any animal now."

"I wish I could have seen him jump. That would have been so priceless. You know this is no fair. Both of your stories involved the guys getting embarrassed. Mine was so about me getting embarrassed."

"It's not our fault, you decided to get busy with yourself where anybody could see you." Bra said smugly.

"Oh shut-up! At least my man isn't afraid of animals." Pan said feeling defensive.

"At least my guy can satisfy me!" Bra shot back.

"Just wait till you are married. Trust me, your sex life is better before you say,'I do' " Marron chimed in.

"Oh I don't know. Minus that one incident, Trunks and I have a really, really good sex life. I swear that man is like a machine. It's good that he works so much, otherwise I would never get any rest."

"Goten is good but I swear he has too much of his father in him. I have to drop huge hints most of the time. But damn when he does it, he does it!"

"I guess I'm lucky that Trunks is like his father then. Because form what I hear Bulma isn't complaining form lack of sex."

"Thanks Pan! That was something I wanted to think about. How would you feel if I talked about your parent's sex life?"

"Okay Bra. Sorry, I'll never bring up Bulma and Vegeta fucking like there's no tomorrow again."

"PAN!"

"Alright you two, cut it out. It's 12:00 and we are all a little tipsy and Miss Bra over here had to be up early for her wedding. If we don't want to catch the wrath of Bulma for having her daughter up late then I say we go on to bed."

  
  


(The Next Day)

"And do you Bra Vegeta Briefs take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Uub Brown." (Sorry I don't know his last name.)

  
  


So what do you think? I may add a chapter devoted to the guys. Review and tell me what you think!  
C-town Chica ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but I wish I did!

  
  


I would like to say a special thanks to SSJ2PrincessPannY-Chan, MELM, and Fayes Love for reviewing my story. All three of you rock and I love you bunches for reviewing. It really made my day. Thank you so much!

  
  


Pan:23 Marron: 25

Bra:23 Trunks:27

Goten:26 Uub:26

Okay so Trunks and Pan are married. They have been married for one year. Marron and Goten are married and they have been married for three years. Bra and Uub are engaged and they have been together for four years.

  
  


**Girls Night**

  
  


Note: So you got the girls version of some embarrassing stories. Now it is the guys turn to talk.

  
  


They had just finished off 3 dozen pizzas and 2 cases of beer, when Goten and Uub started ragging on Trunks for being thrown out of his own house. "Wow, I'm impressed that you let Pan dictate to you like that." Goten laughed, dodging Trunk's fist.

"Excuse me, you can't believe I let Pan tell me what to do. You do realize that we are talking about your niece, right?" Trunks asked finally hitting Goten on the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know who we are talking about. Pan, my sweet innocent niece, who would never hurt a fly." Goten said innocently watching for the reaction he could get out of Trunks. Sure enough, Trunks didn't fail him, as he started to stutter and look at his best friend in shock.

"What...

"You know I'm just impressed that he was able to leave her for the night. You two have been inseparable since the wedding." Uub commented butting in before Trunks and Goten could argue any further.

"Okay first off, Goten, you need to spend more time around Pan because you suffer form some severe disillusions. Secondly, I had no choice about leaving Pan tonight. She threatened to paint my nails and fix my hair if I stayed. And the last time I didn't leave or do something when she wanted me to, she dyed all my whites pink and out green dye in my shampoo. That damn dye turned my hair green for two months. So I was a little frightened to stay. Trust me I would rather be at home sleeping with my beautiful, lusty wife than drinking with you two."

"I'm hurt Trunks. I thought it was 'bros before hoes,'" Goten said acting like his heart was broken.

"I don't suggest you say that in front of Marron, Bra, of Pan if you want to see the light of day again." Uub commented, getting up to get another round of beer for them. "Especially not in front of Marron. Your wife has too much of her mother in her to not kill you for calling her a hoe."

"Um, hehe, you promise not to tell them I said that right,?" Goten asked nervously. 

"I don't know, what are you going to do for me?" Trunks asked winking at Uub to play along.

"Yeah man, what are you going to do for us. I don't know about you Trunks but I could use a new watch." Uub said mischievously.

Goten was worried they really would tell the girls what he said until he saw the way Trunks and Uub were grinning at each other. Seeing their grins got the gears in his head working and Goten decided to get even. "Sorry Uub, I can't get you a watch but I can tell Bra about the stripper and the handcuffs form your party the other night." Goten said watching Uub pale and shake his head no, while Trunks fell off the couch he was laughing so hard. "Don't worry Trunks, I won't tell Pan about you getting a lap dance from that busty brunette." Trunk's eyes widened and he stopped laughing, especially when he heard what Goten had to say next. "I'm only going to ask her how comfortable your couch is and if she has had any problems with the front door locking."

Trunks almost passed out when he imagined Goten asking Pan about the couch and locking the front door. His wife would kill him slowly. That would be after she refused to have sex with him for the rest of his life. He damned himself for telling Uub and Goten that story, he knew it would come back to bite him in the ass. "Now Goten, there really is no reason for you to ask Pan about that. You know I don't even remember what I was going to say to Marron now."

"That's the way it better stay." Goten said as he helped Trunks up off the floor. 

"Speaking of your lovely wife, has she done anything else to embarrass herself lately?" Uub said after he promised not to say anything about Goten's comment, and after he had a horrific vision of what Bra would do to him if she found out about the stripper.

"No, she hasn't done anything lately. But she sure tried to embarrass me the other day." Trunks said smirking at the remembrance of his wife's hot mouth.

"What did she so?" Goten said getting another beer.

"Well I called Mom a couple weeks ago and said that I wasn't feeling well and was going to stay home. She wasn't happy but she said I could, but if they needed me then my secretary was going to call. Anyway, everything was going well, no one had called and Pan was modeling some new things that she had bought. It was great, my beautiful wife was in skimpy clothing and she was in the mood, so we decided to have a little mid afternoon romp. While we were going at it, the phone rang." Trunks paused to get another beer before continuing with his story. "Pan told me that if I left her wet and horny again then I would never have sex again. I promised that I wouldn't leave and answered the phone. It was my secretary, she was having problems accessing some accounts and needed my help. I knew that if I told her to call back that I would catch hell from Mom, so I helped her while Pan went down on me. I had no idea how hard it would be to recite simple information with her down there. I kept grunting and messing up numbers. Finally, my secretary asked me if it was a bad time because I sounded distracted and in pain. I told her that I was really sick and that if she needed account information then she should call my mother. The minute I got off the phone Pan stopped as she hadn't been doing anything. I could have cried. Well that is until I pinned her to the couch and had mind blowing sex."

The guys laughed at Trunk's story, imaging his poor secretary's face as she asked him why he keep grunting . " Ouch man, I can't believe she only did it while you were on the phone." Uub said. "Wait, yes I can. Pan is like that, she was probably still paying you back for leaving her last time. Alright Goten your turn."

"Oh this is great, but you can't let Marron know that you know about this."

"We won't!" Trunks and Uub said innocently, crossing their fingers.

"Well, we had been having a rough week and after work on Friday, Marron decided to plan a sexy surprise for me. She set the house up with candles, red scarves, and put new sheets out. It must have taken her hours to do it. It was great, she put on this new see-through black teddy, turned off all the lights, laid seductively on the couch, and began moaning lustfully. When she heard the door open, Marron whispered seductively, ' I've thought of nothing all day but your bot body pressed against mine.' By the way, I wasn't the one to open the door."

"Who was it? What did Marron do?" Trunks and Uub shouted together.

"It was Gohan! He turned on the lights and saw Marron. They both turned bright red and Gohan stuttered out an apology before he bolted out the door. Of course she yelled at me when I got home and made me sleep on the couch. It's not like I asked Gohan to stop by. I still have no idea what he wanted."

"No wonder Gohan blushes every time he sees Marron now." Uub said.

"That also explains why Marron avoids Gohan like he has the plague." Trunks added handing out the last of the beer. " Your turn Uub. Don't disappoint us."

"I'll try not to. So it was the night I proposed to Bra. She was so beautiful that night and we were out to eat at the Tower. Well we both started to get horny. I told her we should get the check and head home, but she said that she had a better idea, and that I was to meet her in the ladies' room in five minutes. Man I was so turned on because you know Bra. She is so self conscious about image that she won't do stuff in public. I waited for a few minutes, then sneaked into the restroom. As soon as I was in the stall, Bra started going down on me. After awhile, I forgot where I was and moaning really loud. Apparently, another woman walked in and heard us, so she went to complain. Suddenly, we heard the manager banging on the door and ordering us to get out of the stall. When we walked out, he yelled at us for our 'complete lack of decency' and told us never to come back. I thought Bra was going to die right then and there. I was embarrassed, but happy because he kicked us out before the check came, so we didn't have to pay for dinner."

"You're right I'm impressed Bra would do that in public. I'm glad Marron does. Some of the best times have been in public places. Just don't even let Bra give you head at the table. Bad things happen." Goten said as he twitched recalling the fork incident.

Trunks laughed watching Goten twitch. " You're pathetic Goten. You are a Saiyan, how are you going to be afraid of a little fork?"

"Shut up Trunks! I told you not to bring that up again." Goten said threateningly.

"Alright sorry. Anyway, that would explain why Bra made me send a large donation to the Tower. I always wondered about that but she would never explain why." Trunks said as she turned to look at Uub. Trunks found him passed out on the love seat with one arm hanging off and his legs thrown over an arm of the chair. "Well it looks like our party if over, huh Goten?" Trunks asked turning back to Goten, only to find him fast asleep also. "Well now that you two are asleep, maybe I can go sneak in and see Pan for a little bit."

  
  


(The Reception)

Uub and Bra had just finished cutting the cake and they were gathered around Trunks and Pan, and Marron and Goten talking quietly so that they wouldn't be overheard. "The service was absolutely beautiful, Bra." Marron said as she leaned over and hugged her best friend.

"So is the reception. And I love the design on your forks. Don't you Uncle Goten?" Pan asked innocently. She winked at Bra and Marron before she turned to smile sweetly at her Uncle.

"Yeah they're great." Goten answered quickly before turning to glare at Trunks.

"Don't look at me. I only told her about Uub's problem with dogs. Oh Shit!" Trunks said as he felt Uub's ki rise slightly.

"Oh don't worry Uub, we all know about it." Marron said nonchalantly.

"So everybody knows?" Uub said glaring at Trunks and Goten and then looking suspiciously at Bra. "By the way Pan, are you still having problems with your front door locking?" Uub asked.

Pan turned and sent her husband a look that said he would pay and pay dearly, while everyone else laughed. "I don't know what you are talking about. My front door locks perfectly fine. If you will excuse me, I see my dad and Trunks and I need to go say hi." Pan said as she turned and grabbed the front of Trunks tux.

"Hey Marron, you want to come say hi with us?" Trunks asked as Goten once again glared at him and Marron turned to yell at her husband.

"Trunks, why would Marron want to go say hi to my dad?" Pan asked forgetting to be angry with her husband.

"Yeah Goten, why would Trunks think I want to say hi to your brother?" Marron asked calmly.

"Um, because you are a nice person. And plus Trunks is drunk. Um so Bra, I hear that the Tower is a good restaurant. What do you think?" Goten said in a rush trying to get Marron's attention off him. When he got Trunks alone, he was so going to beat his ass.

Bra turned bright red and glared at Uub before giving Goten her attention. "Um, the Tower, yeah, it's good. But I really don't think you will like it Goten. They don't have finger food so that means you have to eat using a fork. Sorry to leave you here but Uub and I really need to get going." Bra said as she walked over to Pan, who was arguing with Trunks about his comment involving her father, and over to Marron, who looked like she wanted to disintegrate Goten on the spot, and gave them hugs, saying that they would talk after the honeymoon.

The foursome watched as Bra and Uub left to go on their honeymoon. "Come on Goten, we need to get home and talk. Pan, Trunks, I'll see you later. Call me later this week and we will go have lunch." Marron said as she grabbed a hold of Goten's jacket.

"I will. Bye Uncle Goten, good luck. Don't go easy on him Marron."

"Thanks a lot Pan."

"You're welcome Uncle Goten. Bye. Alright Trunks we are going. I hope you enjoyed our quicky last night because that is the last one you are getting for awhile."

"But sweetheart, I got Mom to give me an extended vacation so we could go on a second honeymoon."

"That's nice but you are still sleeping on the couch tonight. Now tell me about my father and Marron."

  
  


Alright there is the end of the story. It's short but cute. I hope everyone liked it. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
